computerfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Πρότυπο:Imbox
}|none | | } | } | } | speedy = | delete = | content = | style = | move = | protection = | license = | featured = | notice | #default = }} }} }} } } | } }} } | } }} } | | speedy | delete | content | style | move | protection | license | featured | notice = | #default = This message box is using an invalid "type= }" parameter and needs fixing. }} | | |Template|Category:File message boxes}}}} This is the or image message box meta-template. It is used to build message box templates for file (image) pages, such as etc. It offers several different colours, uses default images if no image parameter is given and it has some other features. This template works almost exactly like and uses the same parameters. We are deploying! After long discussion on the talk page of this template and at other places we are finally deploying this template. Feel free to convert any message boxes used on file pages to use this meta-template. If you find any tricky cases then list them on the talk page of this template and you'll get help. When this template is used to build image message boxes those boxes should contain explanatory texts just like before. (The same texts as before or new improved texts.) If there are more specific images in the boxes or you know a better image, then use them instead of the default images shown here. Usage Simple usage example: Complex example: Image message box types The following examples use different type parameters but use no image parameters thus they use the default images for each type. . }} . }} . }} . }} . }} when shown on an image page. }} . }} . }} Other images The default images shown above are mostly for convenience. In many cases it is more appropriate to use more specific images. These examples use the image parameter to specify an image other than the default images. . }} . }} . }} Special Some other parameter combinations. | below = }} Parameters List of all parameters: type :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type notice. That means it gets a blue border. image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given the template uses a default image. Which default image it uses depends on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::image = :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::imageright = :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. style :An optional CSS value used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " ". For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.5em; textstyle :An optional CSS value used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; text :The message body text. below :A full width area below the images and text area. Can take a text or any kind of object, for instance another imbox: ::below = Technical details Namespace "Image:" was renamed to "File:" on 11 December 2008. This template was created long before that, and that is why it is named "imbox" as in "image message box". If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} This template uses the imbox CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. Internally this meta-template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta-templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. The default images for this meta-template are in png format instead of svg format. The main reason is that some older web browsers have trouble with the transparent background that MediaWiki renders for svg images. The png images here have hand optimised transparent background colour so they look good in all browsers. Note that svg icons only look somewhat bad in the old browsers, thus such hand optimisation is only worth the trouble for very widely used icons. For more technical details see the talk page. Since this template works almost exactly like the other mboxes their talk pages and related pages might also contain more details, see the "See also" section below.